Vampire Central
by BeatXGlitch121
Summary: Beat is a vampire who sent to Central City on a mission for the Lord of Vampanze, read the rest to find out; Glitch X Beat, and Mo X Shawty.
1. Mission

A 13-year-old Korean girl walks down the dark dead street in a black sleeve over hand shirt; blood red jeans; fluffy transparent black skirt over it; black and blood red Adidas; her hair in hanging down straight. After a couple of minutes walking she ends up at the entrance of a forest, she raise her sleeve covered hand then suddenly a path of heated fire comes from her and heads towards the dark forest. The trees in front of her burn up soon falling down from the flames, after a few moments a path is carved in front of her showing the entrance of a cave.

She walks to the entrance of the cave before stopping, she crosses her arm and waits until suddenly a dark portal summons infront of her, she stands straight up and a old man with a black cloak on walks out.

"Hello my dear daughter." he says in a weak voice.

"Hello...dad." she says back trying to hold the happiness off her face which seems hard but the man seems to notice.

"No emotion, emotion shows weakness." he says and her whole face turns blank, she looks at him.

"You have another mission, its about the Lord of Vampanze." he says and she just nods her head.

"Who is the Lord of Vampanze." she says with no emotion.

"I must feel you in about him and the other vampanze first." he begins sitting down on a nearby rock.

"The vampanze are a giant threat to us vampires, they kill anything and everything they can get there palms on," he says and the girl walks over to him.

"they are highly dangerous especially the son of the Lord of Vampanze; Jacob, he uses a undercover name which we dont know about, he is a undercover assasin for mission the Vampanze Lord assigns him to do." he says and looks at her, she just looks back at him.

"You will be sent off somewhere else to do this mission." he says and she tries her best to keep her face emotionless.

"You will leave tommorow." he says walking back towards the portal.

"Where will I be sent." she says turning towards him, he looks back at her while vanishing into the portal.

"Central City." then he dissapears.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Hotel Room

The emotionless girl sits quietly on a rock playing around with her fire abilities , tonight she is wearing a red over hand sleeve shirt; black skinny jeans; black and red Jordans; her hair is stuffed in a black beanie except for her bang which hangs over her left eye.

She stops suddenly when a dark portal summons infront of her, a woman with black hair comes out with a black cloak on.

"A-are you ... Mr. Robotics ... daughter?" she asks her taking deep breaths, the young girl just nods her head in response while standing up.

"I've come to take you ... to Central ... City." she says reaching her hand to her, the young girl notices that the woman's skin on her hand is gone and is replaced by her skeleton hand. The young Korean girl just ignores her offer and heads toward the poral but stop when she is at the entrance.

"Come on." she says turning towards the black haired woman, the woman nods her head and walks toward the portal. They both step inside the portal before everthing turns completly dark, the young girl's insides panic but she doesnt show it instead she grips the woman's silk cloak softly.

They end up at another forest not so different from the one they just came from, the Korean girl walks up a few steps; checking out the area before turning back to the woman who is just staring at her.

"Where do I live?" she asks emotionless, the woman walks up to her while shaking her head.

"You will live in the city." she says and the little girl just looks back at the forest.

"Lets explore." she says and starts walking but the woman grasps her arm.

"No laters, its to dangerous out here at night." the woman says but the little girl just snatches her arm back.

"Ill be fine." the girl says still emotionless, the woman just shakes her head in response.

"Later, we have to get to the hotel." she says before walking down a path and the little girl just walks behind her. When they get to the entrance the little girl notices how big, bright, and loud the city is and she just turns back before heading back towards the forest but she is stopped by the woman.

"I know its not you type of place but we have a mission, and the answers are here." the woman says and the girl just looks at her then the cuty before going towards it, followed by the woman. When they arrive at a 5 star hotel the woman makes some reservation while the little just stands there beside her; waiting.

"You never told you name." the woman says smiling but the girl just looks at her.

"You didnt either." she says back and the woman just chuckles.

"Im Ms. Ella but you can call me Ella." she introduces her self before reaching out her skeleton hand to her which the little girl does not except.

" Ms. Ella is good." she says before turning her back to her and crossing her arms.

"Whats your name?" she asks and the young girl just turns her head ever so slightly before answering.

"Beat." she answers her which makes Ella smile.

"Beat Robotics, thats nice." she smiles but goes away when the manager comes back.

"Here are your keys." he says and hands them the keys to their room.

"Thank you, um, Beat." she says tapping her shoulder, Beat gets it and grabs the keys with her sleeve covered hand and heads toward the elevator followed by Ella. Once they are inside they wait for the door to open to their floor.

"Sooo what do you do for fun?" she asks her turning her head towards her but Beat keeps her eyes straight at the door.

"Train." she asnwers Ella with no emotion what so ever.

"With who, your friends?" she asks and Beat shakes her head in response.

"Do you have any friends?" she asks and Beat looks down.

"No." she answers before getting her act together by shaking her head and looking straight at the elevator door.

"Ill be your friend." she says and holds out her skeleton but Beat rejects it.

"Friends equal emotion." she says and Ella looks at her in a confused way.

"Whats wrong with emotion?' Ella asks her.

"Emotion equal Weakness." she answers back and when Ella is just about to ask her another question the elevator door opens and Beat steps out before heading to their hotel room door. When they get into the room Beat walks over to her bed and sits Indian style on the end of it.

"Well I guess ill see you in the morning, night." Ella says before getting in her bed and falling asleep. Beat looks at her before closing her eye, still in Indian style, and keeps them close and waits till morning; she doesnt fall asleep though but still closes her eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. A Change

As soon as it strikes 12:00 a.m. Beat's eyes snap open and turn towards Ella to find her asleep, Beat gets up off the bed and heads over to her before shaking Ella until her eyes opened.

"What is it?" she groans looking up at Beat who is still emotionless.

"Its morning." she says and Ella groans.

"Shouldnt you be sleep." she says pulling the cover over her head.

"I dont sleep." she answers with no emotion.

"Why? Vampires sleep." Ella asks and Beat just looks down at her.

"Id be vulnerable." Beat answers before heading over to her bed and sitting down on it, Ella sits up slowly while rubbing her eyes with her skeleton hand, Ella gets out of bed and fixes her black cloak before continuing the conversation.

"I have some news." she begins and Beat looks at her.

"Your father told me that during this mission to find a undercover person you need to be undercover yourself, sooo." she says and Beat looks at her with no emotion.

"So we are going to have to go undercover." she says and Beat just keeps looking at her.

"How?" Beat asks her and Ella rubs her head.

"You are going to school." she answers and Beat quickly stands up trying to keep the anger off her face.

"Jacob is around your age so he probably stays undercover by going to school." Ella says patting her shoulder lightly.

"You also have to change your name and well ... you." she says and Beat mouth opens slightly; the closes you can get to emotion from her.

"So lets start with the hair. Do you prefer red or brown?" she asks and Beat takes a breath before speaking.

"Was all this under my father's order and did he say that I have to follow them?" Beat asks fast but still no emotion on her face.

"Wow thats the longest sentence you have EVER said to me. And yes all this was under your father's order and you must obey them." she says before pulling her to the bathroom, Ella grabs a pair of scissors, hair dye, and a styling book.

"Pick your hair length." she commands and Beat thinks before answering.

"Mid-Length." she answers.

"K-K." she says then starts cutting Beats hair, Beat panics on the inside but doesnt show it on the out, when she is finished cutting Beat examines it for a moment with no emotion on her face.

"Nice." Beat says and Ella smiles before picking up the hair sye,

"Dark Brown or Light Brown?" Ella asks and Beat looks at the colors carefully before answering.

"Light Brown." she answers and Ella smirks before putting the die in her hair then wrap it up.

"Trust me you will look beautiful." Ella says before heading back into the room leaving Beat in there by herself. Once Ella leaves Beat looks at herself in the mirror, touching her face, the towel, and looking at her hands.

"Im not beautiful." Beat says quietly with no emotion on her face, after like 20 minutes Ella comes in and unwraps the towel to find Beat's amazingly black hair now perfectly brown.

"Now for the style, want me to surprise you?" Ella asks and Beat nods her head, Ella thinks a moment before starting on Beat's hair and ends up with a Mid-Length Coiffure style.

"What do you think?" Ella asks fixing the bang so its over Beat's left eye.

"Its fine." Beat says before getting up and exiting the bathroom, Ella following behind.

"Now to the clothing." Ella says while getting out a card from her bag.

"SHOPPING." Ella laughs before grabbing Beat's hand and heading down the stairs to the hotel's clothing store. When they arrive Ella grabs Beat and they try out all teh clothes but Beat ekpt on rejecting until they finally found enough clothes to wear. After buying the clothes they head back up to the apartment to try them on.

"You put this on." Ella says throwing her the outfit, Beat just walks in the bathroom and comes out the room a second later in a black cami shirt; blood red baggy half shirt; black jean shorts; blood red leggings under it that end at my lower knee; black and blood red ankle converse; Beat's hair hangs down with a blood red and black fitted hat facing forward. Ella mouth opens wide when she looks at the time.

"How did you change so fast?" she asks in disbelief and Beat just shrugs emotionless.

"Vampire abilities." she says before sitting down on the bed but she is stopped by Ella.

"Oh no no no, you have to go to school." Ella says grabbing her hand while Beat looks at the time to see its 7:30 a.m., Beat and Ella quickly sprint down the stairs using their Vampire speed and when they make it to the school Ella stops while grabbing Beat which makes her stop as well.

"Here it is." Ella says while Beat examines the GIANT school; 10 stores high.

"Wow." Beat says emotionless.

"You look for Jacob while I check the perimeter for any vampanze, oh yea, have a nice day." Ella says before sprinting off into the nearby forest. Beat looks up at the school while gulping but showing no emotion.

"Here I go." Beat says before heading up the stairs and towards the school of hell.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. School

Beat walks into the school to find a whole hallway full of noisey kids and teachers which makes Beat have to cover her ears as she heads to the office to get her scheduel but when she gets there she finds that there is a long line of kids waiting for their scedule also. Beat gets to the back of the line which seems pretty quiet, she gets behind the first person and waits for the line to move.

When she gets to the middle of the office she accidetly glances out the window to see a boy walking by around her age; a little bit taller than her and Korean just like her, he has green eyes on his perfectly handsome face; he is wearing a black buff tank which shows off his built body; green jacket which he rolled the sleeves up until they met his elbow; black skiny jeans (he sags a bit); black and green Jordans; hehas short geled hair with a neon green streak on the side.

The Korean boy glances in the window while walking by it before they make eye contact, the Korean smirks at her and Beat just turns back to the front of the line. The Korean guy just smirks before walking off completly towards his destination.

After a couple of minutes Beat finally reaches the front of the line and gets her schedule, she heads to her first period which is on the 4th floor; Science, her favorite but she doesnt show it. She looks at the long stair case before looking around to make sure no one was around; all clear.

"Here we go." Beat says before using her vampire ability to sprint up the endless stair case towards the 5th floor, when she is only a few steps left she stops and runs reguraly the rest of the way before turning the corner but she gets stopped when she bumps into someone. When looks at the person she bumped into she finds that it is the boy from earlier.

"Sorry." she apologizes with no emotion before heading towards her classroom but she is stopped by him again.

"You can atleast tell me your name." he says smirking, she just turns her head away.

"Tell me yours." she says back and he chuckles.

"Im Glitch." he says and she just nods her head.

"Beat." she says before walking off towards her classroom, when she looks to her left she notices Glitch walking beside her which makes her stop and so does Glitch.

"What?" she asks him and he just smirk.

"What I cant walk with you?" he says holding out his hand and she just continues walking before answering.

"No." she says before turning the next corner and head to her Science class, when she looks back she sees nobody, she turns back and stops when she sees Glitch on a few inches from her face.

"Hey." he smirks and just looks at him.

"What?" she asks and he chuckles.

"Oh come on let me walk you since your new." he says grabbing her hand but Beat quickly pulls it away.

"Bye." she says before walking past him, he just gets back in front of her.

"Please, I am trying to be nice for once." he says smiling at her but she stays emotionless.

"Fine." she answers and he smirks before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the classroom, after a few turns they make it to her Science class.

"Ill see you around, Beat Robotics." Glitch says before walking off but he stopped by Beat.

"How you know my last name?" she asks crossing her arm, Glitch hesistates trying to think of something.

"You told me." he says and she shakes her head.

"I did not." she says back and he just hesistates even more.

"Look I really have to go, so cya." he says before sprinting off, Beat looks at the direction he leaves in before turning towards the door and opening it to her class room.

To Glitch ...

He slows down when he is out of Beat's sight before pulling out his iPhone, he dials a few numbers before pulling it ot his ear and wait for somebody to answer.

"Ay dad, I think we found her." he says smirking while heading down the stairs.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Vampanze

Beat walks towards the hotel after school was over, once she gets there she finds Ella with a tied up vampanze.

"Where did you find that?" Beat asks Ella who turns towards her with a smile.

"I found him by a lake, he is injured." Ella says as Beat examines the red skined vampanze.

"Where is the Lord of Vampanze?" Beat commands more than ask and the vampanze shrugs his shoulders, Beat gets angry on the inside but doesnt show it. Beat lifts vampanze up so now its feet is off the ground.

"Where is he?" she commands it and in response it just chuckles.

"Like ill tell you." it says bt Beat guesses its a man by the loweness of his voice, Beat drops the vampanze to the floor before pulling out a bottle of certain liquid and puts it to his nose. Once he takes a good sniff his eyes start turning color, Beat whispers a few words before suddenly the vampanze's eyes go black.

"Tell me about the Lord of Vampanze." Beat commands again and he takes in a breath before answering.

"He is lord of us vampanze, he is very strong and works along side his son Jacob, his son Jacob is undercover for Beat Robotics, he is assigned to kill her, he can only can kill her after he has her soul. The Lord of Vampanze's name is-." he says but is interrupted when all the lights go out and a crashing sound comes from the window.

Beat uses her Night Vision abilities to see through the night to see 3 vampanze coming and one of them has captured the injured one, the vampanze with the injured vampanze leaves out the window leaving Ella, Beat, and the other 2 vampanzes.

"Nice try, your lucky someone else was assigned to kill you." one of the vampanze says before leaving with the 2nd vampanze following behind.

"OH NO YOU DONT." Ella says before running to window but she is pulled back by Beat.

"No, let them leave." Beat says before walking out the room, Ella crosses her arms before heading to the bed to take a nap.

To Beat...

Beat sits on the step of the hotel just thinking.

"Why do they want my soul?" Beat asks quietly to herself, she is so deep in thought that she doesnt even notice Glitch walk up to her.

"Hey there Beat, whats up?" he says sitting down next to her.

"What do you want?" she asks emotionless without even looking at him.

"Just came to say high, what wrong with you?" Glitch asks nudging her arm, Beat's reflex kicks in and she grips his wrist tightly with her right and, Beat realizes what has done and pulls away.

"Sorry." she says and he just shrugs.

"Its okay, want to go get some ice cream?" he asks her and she shakes her head.

"No." she answers still not looking at him."

"Oh come on ... please?" he says leaning over to her.

"No." she says pushing his head back which makes him chuckle.

"Fine then, can I atleast get your number?" he asks and she looks at him this time.

"Go away." she says before turning away, he chuckles before giving her a piece of paper.

"Whats this?" she asks looking at the ball up piece of paper.

"Youll see, well Im gonna go, cya." he says before giving her a peck on the cheek which catches Beat off guard, Beat sends a foot at Glitch's stomach but he easily stops it .

"Cya." he says dropping her foot and walking off, Beat gets angry on the inside but doesnt show it. She looks at the piece of paper to find out that its Glitch's number, she puts it in her pocket before standing up and walks down the street.

She keeps rubbing her cheek trying to get the feeling of his lips off it but it seems impossible. She just keeps walking around the place until it turns dark and she walks back to the hotel to find Ella asleep and she does the same; kinda

She takes off her shoes and hat before sitting at the end of the bed in Indian style before closing her eyes and wait until 12:00 a.m. struck.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Invitation

Beat eyes open as soon as its 12:00 a.m. to find Ella gone, she gets up from off the bed and looks around the room to find no sign of Ella. Beat walks into the kitchen to find a note on the fridgerator door saying _'Gone out for supplies, be back by tommorow'_ and Beat just looks away before heading to the bathroom which she takes a shower, brushes, her teeth, and put on a outfit.

She comes out the bathroom in a black and blood red plaid button down shirt which she stuffs the sleeve up so it meets her elbow; black jeans; blood red suspender hanging off her waist; blood red and black penez; black socks with blood red hearts on it; her hair is the same with the same hat as yesterday.

She walks down the stairs and out of the hotel, she walks down the empty street. She keeps thinking about what the vampanze said to her.

"Why my soul?" she asks herself looking down as she walks with her hands in her pockets, she doesnt notice that Glitch is walking up to her until she bumps into him which causes her to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, take my hand." Glitch says holding out his hand towards her but she just gets up on her own and continues walking. Glitch just smirks at her before taking his hand back.

"What's up?" he asks walking up next to her, she just ignores him and continues walking.

"Why are you out here at this time, shouldnt you be inside where its safe." he says and his eyes widen a bit when he says it.

"Why?" Beat says finally stopping and turning towards him, he rubs the back of his neck and slouching a bit trying to think of an excuse.

"Because of all these dangerous creatures out here." he says and she just tilts her head slightly.

"Then why are you out here?" she asks and his eyes widen a bit more.

"That doesnt matter." he says standing up tall now and she just steps up to him.

"Then it wont matter if im out here either." she says in his face before turning and continue walking away and Glitch just hesistates before running back next to Beat.

"Since we're already out here we might as well get something to eat." he says and Beat shakes her head.

"No thanks. I have to go." she says before turning around and walks back up the street but is stopped by Glitch.

"Oh come on now, you already rejected me yesterday. All I want is to do is hangout with you." he says stepping in front of her, she looks up at him while thinking.

"Depends, what do you have in mind?" she asks and he chuckles.

"I was thinking that we could go to a concert, tonight?" he says and she thinks before answering.

"Fine, ill go. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go." she says before walking around him and continue to walk down the street. Glitch smirk at her from behind before speeding off into a nearby forest path.

Beat walks back up the sun rising street, when she arrives at a very high hill she stops and looks around.

"Where are you Jacob?" Beat says before walking towards school,

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**(Probably not one of my best chapters) Please PM me on who you want singing at the concert and who ever has the most votes gets it. **

**Oh yea I am now excepting OC request but I need a description like gender, hair color and length, attitude, race, eye color, likes and hates, age, figure, height (small, medium, or tall), smartness from the scale 1-10.**

**CYA.**


End file.
